Oceans Away
by Robin Uses Wings Of Tanabi
Summary: It has been exactly a year since Starfire's passing, and Robin gets ready for a trip he won't soon forget.


**_Disclaimer: This is a Song Fiction with the song 'Oceans Away' by The Fray. It's lesser known, but it's pretty good. I don't own it. Please R&R._**

_Figure since I'm so far gone, oceans away,_

_I can lay my sabre down today._

I stared over the ocean, and thought about where she was.

_I miss the words I love the words, you did not say._

Starfire left us just a year ago. I was walking across the beach, thinking about her bravery.

**Flashback**

"Robin!" I turned around. I stared at Slade with his dagger, looming over my head. He raised it for his final blow, taking in the pleasure of killing me.

"NO!"

I looked to the right, and Starfire just threw a dark green bolt of powerful Tamaranian energy. Slade opened his eyes wide. He took a blast in the chest. He was finally dead, but his dark spirit left his body and entered the dagger still suspended in the air. It charged for Starfire. I heard a scream.

"STARFIRE!"

**End of Flashback**

I felt a tear in my eye. I never got to tell her my feelings.

_I miss the kiss you never gave away. _

I headed for the peer. I found Raven looking even paler than usual. "Today is the day, isn't it?"

This was the pier where we rode the Ferris wheel to the top, and she had a taste of cotton candy. I bought a bag, but I did not eat it. The same day when she was going to leave back to Tamaran – and leave the Teen Titans.

_  
There goes the sun, oceans away.  
_

_And days die young when you're gone and you're gone.  
_

_There goes the sun, oceans away.  
_

_And leaves the day for someone else._

My next stop – the supermarket. Going into the condiments aisle, I bought the largest gallon of mustard there. Star used to love drinking it.

Outside, Beast Buy greeted me with a somber smile. "You know what you gotta do, man." He patted me on the back softly.

Starfire was something different.

**Flashback**

"I think we should order a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting."

I twitched. "Uh, Starfire? Not everything is a pizza topping."

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven twitched with me as Starfire blushed.

**End of Flashback**

_  
Honestly I thought that we could make it all the way,_

_Barefoot on beaches dancing against the gray._

Going back to the Tower, I found Cyborg next to the T-Ship. Cyborg knew what I need to do. Entering the spaceship, He pressed a few buttons and set our destination to Tamaran with hyper-drive. As time froze, I watched as the stars passed the ship in an instant.

_But stone by stone the castle crumbled to the ground,_

_I stood and stared as you started to fall into the waves._

**Flashback**

Starfire was apologizing to Glrdsklechhh when she couldn't accept her hand in marriage to him. "I'm sorry Glurdule…Gliderr…you." I smiled quietly and said to myself. 'YES.'

**End of Flashback**

"Robin? Robin!"

I snapped out of my trance, and I saw Cyborg and Galfore staring at me. "Right," I said, my voice shaking. "Here are the Abalora flowers you have requested. Not the rarest, but Starfire's favorite. He handed me a small bouquet of blue blossoms with almost heart-shaped petals. "Thank you so much."

_  
There goes the sun, oceans away._

_  
And days die young when you're gone and you're gone,  
_

_There goes the sun, oceans away.  
_

_And leaves the day for someone else._

Back on earth, I prepared what I needed. I got a vase and mixed in the cotton candy with the mustard. I then placed in the Abalora blossoms. Legend had it that whoever's soul was locked into the flower would be emancipated when mixed in with the person's favorite things. The flower began to bloom uncontrollably.

_Here's to the man of your dreams_

After wrapping it up, I turned around to see Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg waiting for me. "We're ready. Are you?"

I looked down and nodded my head.

Getting into the T-Car, our foursome was off to the St. David's Cemetery.

After looking for a while, we found Starfire's grave:

_**Starfire**_

_**1989-2006**_

_**Foreign Exchange**_

_**Friend**_

_**Hero**_

_**Idol**_

and left our presents.

Beast Boy stepped up to the grave and left the balloon that he accidentally threw at Starfire that one day. The Starfire puppet that the Puppet King gave the late five-some to get their bodies was left by Raven, who had that moment cherished forever. Cyborg placed the ring that turned him into Stone when he went to H.I.V.E. academy, and when they had that conversation about being one's self.

_I take it all in a box and make my way down to the shore,_

Finally, after watching them, each tearing my heart a bit more and more, I unwrapped my flower and kissed it. After whispering, "I love you Star. You'll never leave my heart", I placed in the middle of the grave. After having a sentimental moment, we slowly left the cemetery.

_Throw it in and begin to leave it to the waves._


End file.
